Mastopolos Mining
Mastopolos Mining is a fiercely competitive mining corporation and classified as a mega corporation. Mastopolos mines entire planets and star systems for resources.Elite Dangerous Role Playing Game, Corporate Guide book The power Zemina Torval is the famous controlling shareholder in Mastopolos Mining.Meet the Powers – Zemina Torval Mastopolos Family The Mastopolos family were originally from Achenar and several members rose to positions of significant Senatorial power in the system. However, in 2951, the major interest of Giya Mastopolos lay in solving an Imperial resource crisis and so he financed an expeditionary flotilla into the Zeaex system, empowering Erronsa and Francis Ashfield in their conflict over mining rights with Grambourne Cambridge of the Federation.Tourist Beacon 0220 Giya later took direct control of the mining operations, and under his and his daughter Niya's guidance, Mastopolos Mining rapidly expanded. The company has been under the control of the Mastopolos dynasty ever since. After the death of her husband, Duke Mastopolos, Gabriella Mastopolos assumed control of the Corporation and guided it to new prosperity. Duke's frivolous ways were quickly forgotten as the organisation ventured out of the Imperial heartlands and courted new contracts with Alliance affiliated systems, even winning business tenders in Alioth. Gabriella Mastopolos' Leadership Mastopolos has recently lost out to Wreaken Mining and Construction over the Tantalum extraction rights in Tiliala. They have, however, taken over administration of Jenning's Hollow in Enayex, where Imperial prisoners operate Tantalum mines. There were some concerns over the Corporation's ability to manage the unruly prison workforce, but following a direct presentation by Gabriella herself, conditions improved dramatically.Tourist Beacon 0221 Mastopolos Mining has grown to be a major mining force, particularly in Imperial space, occasionally competing directly with WCM. It has its own force of loyal slaves who are treated very well according to Imperial rules (something that Gabriella Mastopolos, now in her 90s, widely insisted upon, and regularly visits installations to do personal spot checks). Slave leave at the end of their assigned terms with a generous bonus (calculated based on their productivity during their term), over and above their required payout under Imperial law. This means the workforce work hard and diligently - and also increases the number of people signing up for such service. Mastopolos Mining Interests Mastopolos Mining is highly rated to do business with. Despite its name, the corporation has broad interests, mostly in and around Imperial space. It operates a fleet of large transport ships - initially to transport its own raw materials around and to supply its mining installations, but it has extended this to carry other goods too. It now runs three whole systems as corporate states, operating its own law (close to Imperial Law), and policed by its own security service. It also has a large number of outposts dotted around, covered by the same security service.Tourist Beacon 0222 It operates its own navy based around its security service, using a small number of Imperial cruisers in company colours, together with a fleet of cutters. These tend to deal with pirate incursions, and escort its transport when outside 'civilised' space, while the security service deals with personal issues 'on the ground'. Gallery Mastopolos-Mining-container-logo.png|Mastopolos Mining container logo Mastopolis-Mining-Logo.png|Mastopolos Mining logo References Category:Corporations Category:Mega Corporations